moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Caddyshack/Credits
Opening Logo and Credits Orion 02.jpg *A Jon Peters Production *Chevy Chase, Rodney Dangerfield, Ted Knight and Bill Murray as "Carl" *"Caddyshack" *Starring: Michael O'Keefe, Sarah Holcomb, Cindy Morgan *Edited by: William Carruth *Music Composed by: Johnny Mandel *Original Songs by: Kenny Loggins *Production Designer: Stan Jolley *Director of Photography: Stevan Larner *Executive Producer: Jon Peters *Written by: Brian Doyle-Murray & Harold Ramis & Douglas Kenney *Produced by: Douglas Kenney *Directed by: Harold Ramis Ending Credits and Logo *Executives in Charge of Production: Mark Canton and Rusty Lemorande *Associate Producer: Don MacDonald *Casting: Wally Nicita *Co-Starring: Albert Salmi, Scott Colomby, Dan Resin, Elaine Aiken, Henry Wilcoxon, Lois Kibbee *Featuring: Brian Doyle-Murray, Ann Ryerson, Thomas Carlin, John F. Barmon Jr., Peter Berkrot, Hamilton Mitchell, Scott Powell, Ann Crilley, Cordis Heard, Brian McConnachie *Production Manager: Ted Swanson *First Assistant Director: David Whorf *Second Assistant Director: Charles Persons *Supervisor Of Special Effects: John Dykstra *Supervising Editor: David Bretherton *Editor: William Carruth *Assistant Film Editor: Rachel Igel *Apprentice Editor: Mellissa Bretherton *Assistant to Harold Ramis: Trevor Albert *Additional Photography: Stanley Gilbert, James Pergola *Costume Supervisor: Eric Seelig *Men's Costumer: Andre Lavery *Women's Costumer: Vivian Cocheo *Second Unit Director: Ricou Browning *Production Sound: Michael Evje, C.A.S., D.G. Fischer *Sound Re-Recording: Ray West, Robert Minkler, Richard Tyler *Sound Editor: Clive Smith *Music Editors: Jack Tillar, Roy M. Prendergast *Art Director: George Szeptycki *Set Decorators: Tom Coll, Don Ivey *Make-up: Beth Lambert *Hair: Diane Johnson *Script Supervisor: Susana Preston *Assistant to Jon Peters: Hillary Ripps *Production Auditor: Sam Bernstein *Assistant Auditor: Susan Montgomery *Camera Operators: Michael McGowan, Oscar Barber *Assistant Camera: John Louis Winner, Michael McGowan, Donald Carlson *Gaffer: Calvin Maehl *Still Photography: Dean Williams, Steve Wever *Grip: Edward Knott Jr., William Carr *Electricial: Bill Smalling, William Swan Jr. *Property Master: Jack Johnson *Assistant Master: Larry Goodwin *Special Animation: Jeffrey Burke, Grant McCune, Pat Brymer *Effects Production Supervisor: Robert Shepherd *Extras Casting: Marian Polan *Unit Publicist: Vic Heutschy *Production Secretaries: Mimi Stacey, Dee Dee Winner, Mary Lou Byrd, Diane Morrison *"I'm Alright" **Lyrics and music by Kenny Loggins *"Lead the Way" **Lyrics by Kenny Loggins and Eva Ein **Music by Kenny Loggins *"Mr. Night" **Lyrics by Kenny Loggins & Richard Stekol **Music by Kenny Loggins *Above Songs Recorded by Kenny Loggins **Courtesy of Columbia Records *"Something on Your Mind" **Written by Hilly Michaels and Morgan Walker **Performed by Hilly Michaels **Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records, Inc. *"There She Goes" **Written by Paul Collins **Performed by The Beat **Courtesy of Columbia Records *"Anyway You Want It" **Written by Steve Perry & Neil Schon **Performed by Journey **Courtesy of Columbia Records *"Summertime Blues" **Recorded by Eddie Cochran **Courtesy of Liberty/United Records *Music Coordinated by: Michael Dilbeck & Kenny Loggins *Music Production Supervisor: Bruce Botnick *Special Effects by: Apogee Productions Inc. *Creative Sound by: Neiman-Tillar *Re-recording: Glen Glenn Sound *Matte Paintings: Rocco Gioffre *Production Assistants: Jonathan Fairbanks, Peter Tors, Matthew Cokee, John Murray *"Caddyshack" **Soundtrack Album Available on Columbia Records & Tapes *Technicolor® *Cameras and Lenses by: Panavision® *With Special Acknowledgement to: Mel Howard, Janet Davidson, Herman Ripps, Ed Murray, Dick Wetzel, David Price, Clossco-Adidas, Ram Golf Corporation, Amf-Ben Hogan Corporation, Wilson Sporting Goods, MacGregor Golf Co., Browing Sporting Goods, Ping Golf Clubs, Rolling Hills Golf & Tennis Club, Davie, Florida, Boca Raton Hotel & Country Club, Boca Raton, Florida, The Governor's Office-State of Florida *Cast: Chevy Chase - Ty Webb Rodney Dangerfield - Al Czervik Ted Knight - Judge Elihu Smails Michael O'Keefe - Danny Noonan Bill Murray - Carl Spackler Sarah Holcomb - Maggie O'Hooligan Scott Colomby - Tony D'Annunzio Cindy Morgan - Lacey Underall Dan Resin - Dr. Beeper Henry Wilcoxon - The Bishop Elaine Aiken - Mrs. Noonan Albert Salmi - Mr. Noonan Ann Ryerson - Grace Brian Doyle-Murray - Lou Loomis Hamilton Mitchell ... Motormouth Peter Berkrot - Angie D'Annunzio John F. Barmon Jr. - Spaulding Smails Lois Kibbee - Mrs. Smails Brian McConnachie - Drew Scott Scott Powell - Gatsby Ann Crilley - Suki Cordis Heard - Wally Scott Sudden - Richard Richards Jackie Davis - Smoke Porterhouse Thomas Carlin - Sandy McFiddish Minerva Scelza - Joey D'Annunzio Kenneth Burritt - Mr. Havercamp Rebecca Burritt - Mrs. Havercamp Bobbie Kosstrin - Noble Noyes Scott Jackson - Chuck Schick Ron Frank - Pat Noonan Patricia Wilcox - Nancy Noonan Debi Frank - Kathleen Noonan Tony Gulliver - Ray-Old Caddy Kim Bordeaux - Pre-deb Lori Lowe - Pre-deb Marcus Breece - Lifeguard Mark Chiriboga - Terry the Hippy Fred Buch - Angry Husband Frank Schuller - Charlie the Cook Mel Pape - Butler Marge McKenna - Lady on Boat Bruce McLaughlin - Old Crony Dennis McCormack - Dennis Noonan Violet Ramis - Noonan Child Judy Arman - Beeper's Girlfriend Dr. Dow - Mr. Wang Paige Coffman - Little Girl at Pool Donna M. Wiggin - Woman at Pool James Hotchkiss - Old Crony *Copyright © MCMLXXX Orion Pictures Company. · All Rights Reserved. *All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all other countries throughout the world. *Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infrigement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. *The story, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Approved No. 26097 Motion Picture Association of America *An Orion Pictures Release Thru Warner Bros. · A Warner Communications Company Category:Credits